The Thin Line Between Romance and Tragedy
by Seraph of the Seventh Heaven
Summary: A compilation of Songfics and one shots about the wonderful pairings of A.T. (Current shipping is Marshall x PB)
1. Everytime we Touch

I'm so sorry for actually being so late; I'm struggling from WRITERS BLOCK! New story right here, and it's about Finn and Fionna!

* * *

Songfic: 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me…"_

I miss Finn, though I could not afford the luxury of actually seeing him…

"_I still feel your touch in my dreams…."_

I got married to the wrong person and I am beginning to regret it. The man whom I thought was _the one who'll spend the rest of eternity with me_ left me for someone else, and now I see Finn everywhere I look….

"_Forgive me and my weakness and I don't know why….."_

I was weak, so weak that I gave my very being up for this one man. And because of this Finn moved on to a_ better place…_

"_But without you it's hard to survive…"_

I struggle everyday just by knowing the fact that I cannot see Finn any longer… Each day I walk with my head bowed _as I let the sun slowly sear my skin with its once life giving light…_

"_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling"_

Each night I close my eyes and wish upon the stars….

"_Cause every time we kiss, I swear I could fly…"_

That I could see, feel, caress, and kiss his warm lips again…

"_Can you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, need you by my side…"_

In turn I want him to feel my love for him, to reminisce about the past that we shared together….

"_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static…"_

To feel the electricity that he gives off when he pulls me into his embrace

"_Cause every time we kiss I reach for the sky…"_

_But the __**heavens **__won't even give me the slightest touch of Finn_, maybe it's for the best…

"_Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go…"_

_**Because with Finn already in glob world...**_

"_Want you in my life…"_

_**He wouldn't have to live knowing that I got married to someone else, while also carrying the only thing that bears his name and blood… Finn's ONLY CHILD**_

* * *

Songfic drabbles are so awesome and easy to write that I might write some more, If you have any requests that you want me to fulfill please do post it on the comments area. Thanks you (Bows and give readers a cookie)


	2. Baby Blue Eyes

New songfic here, this time I'll move on to something more… fluffy. In this one-shot Finn records a song with Marceline and Marshall, and guess what? It's all about Fionna!

* * *

**Baby Blue Eyes. Finn's Point of View**

I arrived at Marcy's place armed with a song that will surely net Fionna. Marceline opened the door welcoming me inside her humble abode and once I got inside, there I saw Fionna sitting on a speaker idly waiting for me to arrive. I cursed under my breath as I saw Flame Prince flirting with her, and doing quite a good job if I do say so myself. Marshall floated next to Marcy and lovingly kissed her, and after their playful display which caught the attention of Fionna and the Flame Prick...I mean Prince, Marceline gestured to me an invitation to enter the Vampire Duo's 'Love Nest' and I complied with her request. I sat on the couch and began conversing with Marshall about the plan; he seems pretty in to it so I had no other worries. After a few more minutes of on-and-off conversation, we decided that it would be best if we started quickly. Marceline announced that we bring out all our instruments _(If any, considering that Flame Prince doesn't know crud about music)_ and begin a sound-check.

I pulled out my Key-tar _(A custom made keyboard-guitar hybrid)_. Marceline grabbed her Axe Bass, while Marshall opened his classic Fender Strat's case and pulled out a black electric guitar which had a picture of his vampire queen at its back portion. Fionna volunteered to provide a beat via beatboxing while Flame Prince… well he just came to spectate _(Hit on Fionna)._ Too bad PB and PG can't go; I wish that their honeymoon would end sooner so we could all hang out together.

After the sound check, we (_When I said 'we', I meant Marshall)_ sang a few songs _(Translation: Stalling for Time)_ and after a several minutes of hesitant thinking, I finally found the courage to sing my anthem to Fionna. I gathered the crowd's attention and paused for a minute before speaking out.

"Guys, it's been great with all the inter-dimensional crud that happened over the course of a year. And Fionna, before you and your friends showed up I was a wreck. I was always cussing about how lonely I was and how I wanted to get croaked but when you came along everything changed, you broke that part of me off and shaped me anew. And all I want to say right now is; hit it guys!"

Marshall began strumming a sweet melody on his Fender, while Marcy timed her entry. I waited for a moment after Marshall finished the intro and began singing my heart out to Fionna.

"_My eyes are no good, blind without you  
make a move, I never doubt you  
and when you talk, you somehow creep into my dreams…"_

Fionna tilted her head a bit in curiosity, I'm betting she'd wondering why I'm said all that. I continued singing after a short pause of breath.

"_You're a dollar, a catch, a winner  
I'm in love, and no beginner  
could never grasp or understand just what I mean"_

Honestly I didn't have the slightest grasp on what the song meant. I just knew that it'll perfectly describe what I feel for Fionna. As I went near the chorus, Flame Prince smiled quite ecstatically and whispered something to Fionna, whatever he had said it seemed to have enlightened her. I shrugged off my suspicions and continued singing.

"_But baby, Baby Blue Eyes… stay with me, by my side  
till the morning, through the night…  
And baby, stand here holding my sides  
with those Baby Blue Eyes, every moment feels right"_

I saw Fionna light up as I sang, the look on her face was heavenly. I got even more motivated and kept on singing till the end as she erased all of my doubts with her majestic smile.

"_And I may feel like a fool  
but I'm the only one dancing with you…"_

I was nearing the end of my song, and I was confident that I'll get Fionna. I pushed forward and prepared to belt out some notes.

"_I swear I've been there  
I swear I've done that  
I'll do whatever it takes just to see those…_

_Baby, Baby Blue Eyes… stay with me, by my side  
till the morning, through the night…  
And baby, stand here holding my sides  
with your Baby Blue Eyes, every moment feels right…_

_My eyes are no good, blind without you  
make a move, I'll never doubt you  
and when you talk you somehow creep into my dreams…."_

I finished my song, but I got no response. But I did get a big shining smile from her, which was rewarding enough. Then Marshall and Flame Prince groaned and simultaneously shouted at us because of our bluntness.

"**Arrrrrrgh, Just tell him/her already!"**

I was kind of shocked at the subtle revelation; I was like 'Fionna actually loves me back?', and in sheer curiosity and excitement I asked her

"Do you… like me Fionna?"

A faint hue of red crept upon her cheeks, she hesitated but she nonetheless replied with a shake of her head. Everyone looked disappointed, even Flame Prince. I guess that he's been secretly rooting for me, but that didn't matter. Fionna doesn't like me and I can't change that, or at least that's what I thought. As my head fell to the ground in disappointment, Fionna suddenly tackled me to the ground in a warm, loving embrace. I was confused and my head spun because of her mind-numbing tackle, though my head hurt I still heard the words that she had said right after she had tackled me.

"I don't like you Finn, I'm absolutely in **love **with you!"

My eyes grew wide, and evidently I wasn't dreaming due to the fact that my whole body was hurting because of the death grip that Fionna calls a 'hug'. Marshall and Marceline both let out a sigh of relief, while Flame Prince smirked and contemplated about how blunt I was. Everything else didn't seem to matter, and all that I care about by then was that I can finally have the one I loved in my arms with no second thoughts on giving her all of my heart and soul.

* * *

A little sugarless gum with a side order of fluff is quite a subtle change of pace from your usual emotionally exhausting fanfictions am I correct? Because next chapter is going to be all about (Drum Roll) Marshall and PB! I have always wanted to pair these two together in a fluffy one-shot. I hope you'll look forward to it. Thank you, and may the force be with you always. (Gives everyone a blueberry muffin because we're all out of cookies)


End file.
